1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector device for detachably connecting components of furniture or the like disposed at right angles to each other. The connector device has two connectible fitting elements of which the first element is provided with a head section having laterally sloping wedge-shaped surfaces and the second element is provided with a dovetail mortise or the like into which the head of the first fitting element is accurately fitted so that in the assembled condition of the fitting the wedge-shaped faces of the head section are in secure contact with the inclined inner surfaces of the mortise type groove. The first fitting element is in the form of a wedge block adapted to be screwed to the first furniture component. The wedge-shaped faces of the wedge block and the side faces of the second fitting element are disposed at an acute angle to the first furniture component. The second fitting element takes the form of a mounting sleeve inserted into the desired surface of the second furniture component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A furniture fitting of this general type is disclosed in German Utility Model DE-GM No. 68 05 646. In this prior connecting device, however, the wedge faces of the first fitting element and the side faces of the groove of the second fitting element extend parallel to the first furniture component. A disadvantage of this prior fitting is that the fitting elements fail to be secured against displacement in the direction of insertion. Moreover, in the direction perpendicular to the direction of insertion, namely in the tightening plane which is the plane perpendicular to the groove base, no tightening action of the two fitting elements takes place. Thus, the tolerances of the wedge faces and of the side faces of the two fitting elements in engagement with each other must be kept relatively small, with the result that the fitting elements are required to be fastened to the furniture components with extreme care and accuracy in order to achieve an effective locking of the two fitting elements and thus the secure connection of the two furniture components.
A furniture fitting similar to the one referred to in the first paragraph above is known from German Patent DE-PS No. 26 42 488. The sloping wedge faces of the first fitting element and the inclined side faces of the groove of the second fitting element produce a locking effect in the direction of insertion and enable the two fitting elements to perform a tightening movement in the plane of tension. Since the wedge faces of the first fitting element and the side faces of the groove of the second fitting element form undercuts in the direction of insertion, the side faces of the groove are moved to the ends of two clamp members rotatably mounted in the second fitting element. Associated with the clamp members is an eccentric screw headed pin to enable the two clamp members to be pivoted. The eccentric pin causes the clamp members to be swung behind the wedge faces of the first fitting element and, as the eccentric screw is turned further, the fitting elements are secured to each other in the plane of the tensional forces.
This well known prior fitting requires, however, a complex and costly second fitting element. Moreover, the fitting elements have a certain play across the direction of the tightening forces which makes it difficult for the furniture components joined together to always remain in the same definitive position with respect to each other.